


The Perfect Nap

by LarielRomeniel



Series: The Waiting Room [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One happy moment. Set about two years after the start of "The Course Of True Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Nap

**Author's Note:**

> From the “Happy Prompts” list at lot_fans.livejournal.com: The perfect nap. DC owns two of the characters here. The third is all mine, but I’m not getting paid for him.

Sara smiled to see Len stretched out on his back on the living room carpet, eyes closed, one hand resting on the back of the toddler sprawled over his chest.

Little Mickey’s dark curls were wild, his rosy mouth open as he lay bonelessly on his father, sound asleep.

She quietly got on the floor with them, curling up against Len. His free arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her closer for a sleepy kiss.

“Shhhh,” he murmured. “We’re sleeping.”

She would tell him about the new baby later, she decided, before closing her eyes to join them in slumber.


End file.
